


Clarity

by Decces



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decces/pseuds/Decces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ianto's birthday, and Jack has a special gift and plan for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished piece, and I'm not sure if I plan on finishing it. It was an old piece and I decided to upload it.

Ianto gasped at the sudden tug of his shoulders. He turned his head to the side and his eyes met with Gwen’s smile, her head slightly resting on his shoulder. He glanced away, avoiding the small pout forming on his lips while balancing the silver tray with coffee mugs on it.

“What do you need, Gwen? You nearly made me spill the coffee for the others.”

“Oh, don’t be such a fuss-puss. Jack told me to give you this; apparently everyone else went out, couple of minutes ago.” She beamed a smile at him, as she pulled a blue card out of her pocket.

He turned around, continuing to balance the tray. She giggled, gently dropping the card on an empty spot on the tray. “See ‘ya in 30, Ianto.” She walked off, and then jogged out the exit before he could even question what the meaning of this was. He put the tray down on Owen’s desk, picking up the card. “It smells like Jack, for sure.” He mumbled, smiling softly. With a quick _riiiiiip_ , he opened the blue card, pulling out a small paper with an address scribbled onto it.

_23 Mallow Road, Archon._

“Archon…? We were there yesterday. Hmfp.” He slipped the card into his front pocket, adjusting his tie. He swiped the first van’s keys off of Owen’s desk, a grin lightening his face.

_Maybe… He did remember it was my birthday, today. Maybe._

Ianto jumped into the van, shoving the key into the ignition. He gunned the engine, and then drove off to find the address. “Maybe Jack wanted to have some sort of top secret meeting? Or it could be another bloody prank.”

He pulled up at a parking lot. The address led to a small park, which had a monument of a large, pointed metal rock. And it looked exactly the same from yesterday. He shuddered, turning off the engine and pulling the keys out.

 “Hm, doesn’t seem like there’s anyone here.” He mumbled, taking the keys and placing them in the small holder on the middle island of the car’s interior.

 “I hope this isn’t some sort of funny prank, guys. I really am not in the mood for a prank, and I’d rather not have to drive for 30 more minutes back to the HQ just because you guys thought this was funny.” He grumbled, swinging open the car’s door and stepping out, slamming it shut behind him. “You completely positively sure this was the right address, Gwen?” He spoke into his Comm, but with no response.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

 He walked out onto the grassy area in a spiteful mood; this had to be some stupid prank. He glanced up at the small grey monument and paused. There was a yellow slip of paper taped onto it which had something neatly written. He walked up to it, snatching it off the monument.

_Take a left, and continue down the trail._

“Well, this is gonna be funnnn.” He sighed, taking the said left, and walking down the trail. As soon as he got to the end, expecting to be confronted with an army of weevils and Jack somehow mind possessed and all the team suddenly evil, he was met with a startling;

_SURPRISE!_

“Happy Birthday, Ianto!”

He blinked. They all were around a table, what seemed to be one of those picnic tables- and it did seem like a party. Balloons, streamers, and everything you’d normally find at a party. He felt a small blush grow on his cheeks.

“Oh, ‘c’mon guys, you really didn’t have to-“

“It’s your birthday, Ianto, of course we had to!” Gwen clapped a bit, super cheery. Owen raised a brow, as Tosh giggled. Jack had a casual look; although he did have his classic smirk on. Of course; he knew exactly how to embarrass him.

“Thank you, all. I wasn’t really expecting you’d even remember my birthday.” He chuckled dryly, sighing. “No, really…” He felt himself tear up, which was a surprise. Infact, he even hiccupped.

“Ianto…? Are you crying?”

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Owen, shut up!” Tosh scolded him. “He’s just slightly emotional, that’s all! I bet you’d cry too, if you were in his state.”

“Sure.” He scoffed, nudging Tosh. “He needs to man up.”

“S-sorry, guys.” He stammered, wiping his eyes quickly. “This is actually the first birthday celebration I’ve had.” He smiled.

“Well then, let’s give you our presents!” Gwen beamed.

“You have presents?”

“Well, of course, it’s what every essential birthday needs.” Tosh picked up a small box, which was red, and had a lid. She handed it to Ianto. “Here, have a look.”

He peered into the box, smiling widely. “Wow, Tosh. That’s impressive- An aquatic Opal that’s pumped with rift energy?”

“Yep!” She laughed. “Hope you like it.”

Owen sighed, handing his present to Ianto. “Here ya go, Jones.” Ianto held the box away from him, slowly opening it. “Oh, coffee?” He contained a small chuckle.

“Not just any coffee; Coffee from Barcelona. Possibly the finest coffee in the world.” He smiled goofily. “I was going to get you a rainbow tie, but I settled for the coffee instead.”

“Thank you.” He nodded, and Jack turned around for a moment to grab his own gift. When he turned back around, it was…

A guitar case?

“Jack, is that a guitar?” Owen raised a brow, as Ianto blinked.

“Why, yes, it is, Owen. Good for being so observant. It’s a guitar from my own time. Still in amazing shape.” He gently passed the guitar to Ianto, who took the case with finesse.

“But, sir… I don’t know how to play the guitar.” He sadly admitted. “Yet I don’t want your gift to be of no use.”

“I could give you lessons, if you want.” Jack smiled lightly.

“That would be great, sir.”

 

Later, after the whole group had enjoyed the delicious cake Tosh and Gwen had made, they decided to head back to the HQ. “Again, I don’t know how many times I could say thank you, guys. This was the best birthday ever.”

“Aw, shucks, don’t get mopey on us now Jones.” Owen shoved him a little, both laughing. Jack calmly walked on the other side of Ianto, carrying the guitar.

“So, Ianto, do you want to start lessons today?” Jack glanced over at him. “Unless you can’t cram it into your already busy schedule.”

“No, sir, I have enough time for you to teach me lessons. I’m actually quite excited! I’ve never played the guitar before, so maybe I can woo the ladies—“ He was cut off by Owen doubling over in laughter.

“ _Woo_ the ladies? Ianto Jones, playing a wooden guitar and singing ever so romantically, will make every girl drop dead for you.”

“Owen, give the lad a chance to dream, oi?”

“Just saying!”

Jack went ahead and jogged over to the van, leaving the four of them talking.

“Hey, Ianto, are you really that excited to learn how to play the guitar? I mean, it’s just an instrument. Y’know, a big ol’ carved out wooden-thingy-with-strings-on-it.”

“It’s beautiful in any way, Owen.”

“If you insist. I wonder what songs he’d teach you. _Twinkle Twinkle, little star?_ ”

“I hope not.” He chuckled, as the four finally reached the van. Jack was already in the driver’s seat, having neatly tucked the guitar in the trunk. They organized the items, and drove off to the HQ. Some chatter of rift disturbances, and how Owen seemed much more flirtatious was calmly mused.

_So he did remember after all._


End file.
